Happy Birthday, Fang!
by WatchFang
Summary: Berkat ide Hermione serta sumbangan usul dari Harry dan Ron, Hagrid menyadari betapa berartinya sosok berbulu hitam tersebut. /Selamat Berkurang Umur untuk pemilik akun/


Hagrid meletakkan kualinya yang panas. Uap mengepul ,meliuk-liuk di atsanya. Hari ini, dia merebus jamur kancing yang ditemukannya di Hutan Terlarang saat mengunjungi Aragog—acromantula peliharaannya sejak kelas tiga—tadi siang.

Hagrid nyaris melepaskan gagang kualinya tatkala dia mendengar suara ketukan.

"Hagrid, ini kami."

Hagrid memutar matanya. ' _Ah, tentu saja para bocah itu_,' gumamnya dengan kasih.

.

**.**

**.**

A ficlet for this account owner

**Happy Birthday, Fang**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter **© Queen Rowling

And the cover isn't mine,

I just have the idea and a plot,

and also

I take no profits from this making fic.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Jadi, Hagrid, bagaimana dengan Buckbeak?" tanya Harry, Anak Lelaki yang Bertahan Hidup

Hagrid mengeluh pelan. "Buruk. Kemungkinan Dewan Sekolah akan mengeksekusi mati dia."

"Ini tidak adil!" sahut Ron berapi-api. Mata birunya berkobar marah. "Hanya karena menyerang si Malfoy itu, Dewan Sekolah akan mengeksekusi mati?" Dia mengambil napas, "buktinya, Harry saja tidak diserang. Dia saja yang tak memerhatikan pelajaranmu."

Hagrid tak menggubrisnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada pemandangan di luar jendelanya.

Ah, Fang nampak mengejar Cacing Flobber yang menggeliat di tanah.

"Hagrid, kami yakin ada jalan lain."

Hagrid menoleh dan tersenyum lemah pada Hermione. "Tidak ada. Dumbledore yang bilang sendiri padaku—"

"Hermione! Singkirkan kucing sialan ini dari Scabbers!" Ron berteriak sambil memegangi Scabbers—tikus peliharaanya warisan dari Percy—yang nampak meronta-ronta.

Hermione mendengus dan meraup Crookshanks—kucing berbulu lebat berwarna jingga dengan kaki yang bengkok. "Sudah hukum alam, Ron," ucapnya, seperti menerangkan satu ditambah satu dengan anak sekolah dasar yang baru belajar menghitung, "kalau kucing mengejar tikus. Apa kau tak tahu?"

Ron mengerang. "Ini beda, Hermione! Merlin, dia seperti siap menerkam setiap saat Scabbers. Sudah kubilang, dia itu mons—"

"Sudah," lerai Hagrid. Dia melirik pada Harry yang nampaknya juga jengah dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka. "Hermione, kau bisa memeluk erat kucingmu. Dan, Ron," dia melirik pada Ron, "kau bisa menyimpan Scabbers di dalam sakumu."

Mereka terdiam dan membuang muka.

Hagrid menggeleng dan mengedip pada Harry yang membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu. "Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan memasukkan Fang ke dalam. Dan ingat," dia melirik pada Hermione dan Ron, "jangan ada tongkat yang saling mengacung dalam pondokku."

.

.

"Makanlah."

Hagrid menghidangkan Bolu Kuali beserta tiga cangkir teh panas di hadapan mereka. Merasa senang jika mereka menyukainya. Jika dilihat dari habisnya porsi yang selalu dia hidangkan. "Aku senang kalian akur seperti ini. Jangan hanya karena masalah sapu, kucing dan tikus, kalian bertengkar seperti kemarin."

Beberapa hari yang lalu, sejak Natal, Hermione sering mengunjunginya seorang diri. Muram dan banyak pikiran. Katanya Harry dan Ron tak mau bicara lagi padanya; Harry karena Firebolt-nya disita Profesor McGonagall dan Ron kesal karena tikusnya menghilang gara-gara kucingnya dengan tuduhan telah memakannya. Hagrid yang saat itu tak bisa menghiburnya dengan kata-kata mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya pada kasus siding Buckbeak.

"Au tiwdak. Dia yaw mewmulainyaw," kata Ron dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Astaga, Ron. Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru kau bicara."

Melihat tanda-tanda mereka akan bertengkar, Hagrid segera mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Fang sudah semakin besar sekarang."

Harry segera menyambarnya, sembari mengedip. "Dia anjing pemberani. Aku ingat waktu kelas satu ketika didetensi oleh Profesor McGonagall untuk ikut denganmu masuk ke Hutan Terlarang. Dia tidak takut saat melihat sosok bayangan hitam itu mendekatiku. Malfoy malah langsung lari."

"Sudah kubilang, Malfoy itu hanya besar mulut," kata Ron.

"Astaga, Ron. Tak bisakah kau berkata sesuatu yang baik tentang Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

Ron menatapnya sembari menaikkan alis. "Apa maksudmu? Menyuruhku berkata hal yang baik tentang Malfoy?"

Hagrid berdehem. Untuk mencegah perdebatan tak penting yang akan terjadi pada mereka sebentar lagi. "Ya. Dia anjing pemberani. Aku menemukannya ketika nyaris mati di depan pelataran Leaky Cauldron beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kurasa, dia dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Ah, nasib kami sama."

"Jangan begitu, Hagrid. Kami ada _kok_ di sini bersamamu."

Hagrid menatap bocah berkacamata bundar di hadapannya. Mendadak, rasa sayang terhadap bocah itu bertambah besar. "Kau benar, Harry. Kau benar-benar mirip Lily."

Harry nyengir. "Yeah, tapi rambut hitam ini sangat mirip ayah," katanya sembari merapikan rambutnya yang tak pernah rapi dan selalu mencuat kemana-mana.

"Hagrid, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan hari spesial untuk Fang?" Hermione menatapnya dengan binar di sepasang bola mata cokelatnya.

"Awpa masudmuw, Er-My-Knee?" Ron bersusah payah menelan potongan Bolu Kualinya dan meneguk teh yang dihidangkannya. Seketika, cairan berwarna cokelat itu menyembur kemana-mana. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini teh apa, Hagrid?"

"Itu teh langka yang kutemukan di Hutan Terlarang. Kurebus bersama Jamur Kancing itu." Dia menunjukkan kuali besar yang masih bertengger di tungku. Mengabaikan raut muka Ron yang nampak akan memuntahkan sesuatu. "Oh iya, apa maksudnya dengan merayakan hari spesial Fang?"

Hermione kemudian berbisik. Tanpa disuruh, Hagrid, Harry dan Ron mendekat.

.

OooO

.

"_Kita rayakan saja ulang tahunnya."_

Senyum Hagrid mengembang. Ah, dia harus berterima kasih pada ide Hermione yang brilian ini. Dia memang pintar dan jenius. Tak heran dia menduduki peringkat pertama di angkatanya. Tapi, permasalahnnya, Hagrid tak tahu persis kapan Fang dilahirkan. Nampaknya, dia butuh ketiga bocah ini lagi.

Hagrid segera mengambil selembar perkamen dan pena bulu, juga sebotol tinta. Dia membuka sumbat tutup botolnya, dan mencelupkan ujung penanya. Dia mulai menulis.

.

_Dear, Harry._

_Bisakah kau bersama Ron dan Hermione datang ke pondokku pukul empat sore ini? Ada masalah penting tentang Fang yang ingin kudiskusikan._

_Hagrid._

.

Dia melipat perkamen itu dan mengikatnya pada kaki burung hantu milik sekolah yang bertengger di jendela pondoknya.

.

OoooO

.

"Aku tak tahu tanggal lahirnya, berapa tahunnya," desah Hagrid.

Ron menepuk jidatnya. "Aku lupa. Dia anjing nemu kan?"

Hagrid mengangguk. "Berbeda dengan Aragog. Akulah yang merawatnya sejak kecil. Tapi ini Fang."

Harry berjalan mondar-mandir di depan meja."Ah," dia menjentikkan ibu jarinya. "Bagaimana dengan tangal kau menemukannya?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Benar Hagrid! Harry, kau jenius!"

Harry tersenyum malu.

Hagrid berpikir. Waktu itu adalah liburan musim panas yang sangat terik. Fang mungkin akan meregang nyawa karena dehidrasi. Tak heran, dengan tubuh selemas itu dan penuh luka, sehingga dia tak dapat mencari makannya sendiri.

"Sembilan Juli!" pekiknya.

Hermione bergumam lemah. "Itu sudah masuk ke liburan musim panas." Diikuti dengan anggukan lemas Harry dan Ron. "Kami tak dapat membantu menyiapkannya."

Hagrid tersenyum. "Tak apa. Usul dari kalian sudah sangat berharga untukku."

.

OoooO

.

Hagrid sibuk bolak-balik di pondoknya. Dia merebus tulang sapi kesukaan Fang dan membereskan tempat tidur mungilnya. Ah, biasanya, dia tak memperdulikan tempat tidur Fang, bahkan kadang membiarkannya tidur di luar. Untuk makanan pun, dia tak memperhatikan kualitas tulangnya. Toh, dia bisa mencari sendiri bangkai binatang di Hutan Terlarang.

Tapi, ini Sembilan Juli. Dan Hagrid ingin semuanya istimewa bagi Fang. Baginya, anjingnya itulah teman sejatinya. Hidup dengan darah campuran raksasa yang dimilikinya, membuatnya dijauhi komunitas masyarakat sihir. Hanya Dumbledore lah yang mau menolongnya. Memberinya pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. _'Ah, orang baik Dumbledore itu.'_

_._

Suara gonggongan membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia menyibak tirai jendela dan melihat Fang berlari sembari menyalak riang. Mengejar seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning, dan berhenti di depan pintu. Hagrid segera membukakannya. Dia meraup dan menggendong Fang dengan penuh kasih.

Kemudian dia memandikan tubuh Fang yang berlumur lumpur, meski terus saja meronta-ronta tatkala terkena pancuran air. Hagrid tentu saja bisa menggunakan Mantra Pembersih menggunakan payung merah jambu berbunganya—yang tersimpan patah tongkat sihirnya. Tapi, Hagrid ingin melakukannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Bukan dengan lambaian tongkat sihir.

"Kau sudah wangi. Sekarang, giliran makan besar." Dia mengambil potongan-potongan tulang yang telah disusunnya sedemikian rupa membentuk kue ulang tahun.

Hagrid bisa merasakan tatapan bertanya dari Fang. Dia terkekeh. Kemudian mengelus lembut telinganya. "Ini kue ulang tahunmu," dia mengedip, "Happy Birthday, Fang."

.

.

.

_Aku lemah tak berdaya._

_Tubuhku lemas._

_Jangankan mencari makan, mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang pun aku tak sanggup._

_Pemilik—ah mantan pemilikku terdahulu membuangku setelah sebelumnya aku ditendang dan dipukulnya._

_Kakiku diinjak._

_Aku merasakan tulangku mungkin ada yang patah_

_Aku pasrah._

_Orang-orang itu tak memedulikan makhluk lemah sepertiku._

_Maka, aku menulikan telingaku._

_Saat tiba di penghujung asaku. Lantai di sekitarku bergetar._

_Mungkinkah ini Maut menjemputku?_

_Kemudian sepasang lengan besar merengkuhku. Memberikan kenyamanan._

_Kubuka mata, saat itulah aku melihat Malaikatku._

_Hagrid …_

.

.

**FINITE INCANTATEM!**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Hihihi. Sebuah fic ringan. Setting diambil dari buku _Prisoner of Azkaban_. Untuk tanggal lahir Fang (yang Sembilan Juli) itu murni ngarang. Dan, kuucapkan, "Selamat Berkurang Umur" buat pemilik akun ini.

Well, bersediakah memberikan review kepada Fang ini? *puppy eyes*

1.345 Word,

Fang.


End file.
